


when i give my heart

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a first time for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i give my heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for SPN Nano

John's first crush is on a girl who works at the bakery down the street from school. He is thirteen and she is older, glamorous to him at sixteen with her hair all curls, riotous and red, streaming from the tight knot she tries to keep it tied back in. She's exotic with her green eyes and freckles, her pale white skin and the way her mouth always seems to be painted pink, even though it's not.

For a boy who's seen more dark haired, dark eyed, strongly built farm girls than he has anything else, Rose O'Shea is the very pinnacle of the new, the strange and beautiful. He eagerly volunteers to run to town for his mother whenever she needs bread or rolls, saves his hard earned allowance so he can casually spend it on treats that come with a pink-lipped smile from the glorious, unattainable Rose. It never occurs to him until much later that those smiles might have been more amusement at his obvious adoration than anything else. Back then, it didn't matter.

Rose was gorgeous in John's eyes and her smiles were perfect, a balm to the soul of a boy who had very little hope for such wonderful things in his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean falls in love at first sight. Her skin is sleek, smooth and gleams in the sun. Her eyes are brighter than the sun, and her smile… well to him it's a smile like no other. He stares until John cuffs him on the back of the head and raises one eyebrow at him when Dean hesitates.

"What's wrong boy? She too much for you to handle?" he asks, one side of his mouth quirking upwards.

Dean swallows, rubs his hands on his jeans and then shakes his head. "No," he says slowly and then more firmly. "No. Just… takin' my time is all. Gotta savor the moment."

"Savor it too long and it'll be gone," John warns and then chuckles when Dean's hand snakes out fast and grabs for the keys. "Thought so. Home in time for me to get some sleep before I head out on the job. Sammy needs dinner."

"Got it," Dean says as he opens the door, his hand a lover's caress on the smooth handle, the soft leather of the seat when he slides inside. He's already lost John as he breathes in her perfume and feels her body curve against his thighs. "Hello, sweetheart," he whispers as he slips the key into the ignition and turns it.

He swears she purrs just for him, and his heart is hers forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sammy doesn't believe in getting too close to anyone. It's a lesson learned early – earlier than he knows, in fact. He never knew his mother, not really, but sometimes there's an aching sense of loss where he thinks her memories ought to be.

He's still telling himself this as he watches Maddie Clarke walk across the stage in theatre rehearsal, a class that he has taken more ribbing from Dean about than any boy should have to bear. Truth is, it's not really what he's into but he didn't make it to this school in time to try out for soccer and theatre rehersals give him more time away from the apartment. He can settle in the back of the auditorium and read when he gets bored with the kids fucking up their lines over and over again.

Maddie Clarke is tall and thin and pale blonde, the sort of all American girl that TV shows tell him he should be drooling over. She's sweet, Sammy knows this. She's never mean to anyone, not even the geeky new kid who can't stop falling over his own too-big-feet. Smartest girl in his math class, Maddie leaned over the first day Sam shuffled in and gave him her book so he could see where they were, and Sam saw she had all the answers lightly penciled in. All the right answers.

He watches her over his dog-eared copy of "Catcher in the Rye," unaware that he's staring until he sees she's staring back. Her cheeks blossom pink and she misses her cue. Sam sinks lower in his seat, sure now that she'll flip her hair over her shoulder and ignore him, or maybe give him a dirty look for throwing her off.

But she giggles and waves at him, not caring that Jennifer Bickley is rolling her eyes and nudging Penny St. Claire, pointing out that Maddie is waving at that new kid. But Maddie ignores them, still grinning at Sam until the teacher calls her line out to her and tells her to get her head in the program.

Sam's jaw is still open when Maddie winks at him, and for the first time in maybe his entire life, he's not embarrassed to be the center of anyone's attention. He sits up straighter, risks his father's wrath by staying later than he should and actually manages to say a stuttering, awkward and entirely wonderful two words to her as she walks out the door.

"Bye, Maddie."

"See you tomorrow, Sam," she says, loud and clear and within the earshot of at least half of the drama club.

He floats home, hears nothing of John's grumbled lecture on rules and the reasons they exist in this damn family, ignores Dean's attempts to torture him with a litany of insults. All he hears, over and over, is Maddie's voice and the way she calls him Sam.

It's the first time he really gives a damn.

-end


End file.
